Killer Unknown
by caligurl93
Summary: A certain sniper, from the team's recent cases, escapes from jail and causes more chaos in the Miami city limits. Horatio and his team must track the sniper down once again to bring justice to Miami. Along the way, Horatio and Calleigh declare their love for one another but someone might end their love before it can begin. Spoilers from the episode Kill Zone from season one.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place right around that episode, in season one, where that crazy sniper was on the loose. I really loved this episode because H and Cal flirted non stop and I really really wish the writers made their relationship more than just co-workers/friends. No offense, I love me some E/C but Horatio and Calleigh are so AMAZING together :)! **

**Anyways, great thanks to my Beta Reader, Pantherlily, and I hope y'all enjoy this.**

**Sorry for the mistake, I had updated the chapter to remove the 'changes' lol, totally my fault. Thanks to Pantherlily again for proofreading!**

**I may continue depending on how fast I can finish my other story on Eric and Calleigh. Also, I want to see how many people would like me to continue. So please please review...it means a lot. Thanks :)!**

* * *

Horatio grinned as he walked around the corner and saw his southern beauty. She looked so sexy in that S.W.A.T uniform and he was slightly jealous of all the prying eyes that followed her every move. Even though they only flirted, he wished they would get the hint of something going on between the two."Ever think about transferring to S.W.A.T?" He asked.

"I don't look good in all black." Calleigh said.

Horatio looked down, with raised eyebrows, whilst fidgeting with his sunglasses. "I beg to differ." He kept his head down as she passed him and smiled looking her way. His smile faded when he saw the sniper approach him.

"Don't you want to know why?" The sniper asked.

Horatio clenched his jaw. 'This guy is sick' he thought to himself whilst shifting his weight. "You're sick, you enjoy people's death...I hope you enjoy your own. Get him out of my sight." Horatio said. He sighed and tried calming himself down. He smiled hearing that one laugh that made him melt. He turned to see Calleigh talking to one of the S.W.A.T guys. He swallowed hard and said a silent prayer asking the Lord the guy didn't ask her out, and then he saw them exchange numbers. He knew she was good at her job and that's what scared him the most. He didn't know what he would do if she left the team. He turned and headed back to his hummer and left.

~Horatio and Calleigh~

Calleigh yawned as she walked out of ballistics. She looked up to where Horatio's office was and shook her head. The man was still working and it was already pass eleven. She didn't realize she was walking to his office until she was knocking on his door. She waited until she heard him say it was okay to enter. She walked in and shut the door behind her.

"Sweetheart...why are you still here?" Horatio asked with raised eyebrows.

Calleigh chuckled. "I could ask you the same question, handsome."

"Mmm...ladies first." Horatio wiggled his eyebrows and grinned when he heard her laugh. God he would miss this if she left. He wanted to tell her how he felt, show her, and give her everything he was. He loved her more than anything in this world, but he was too chicken to tell her himself.

"You mentored me, Horatio. What can I say I have your habits of staying here late?" Calleigh smiled. She loved when they had their little moments of bantering with one another. They would always flirt and tease each other and it was times like these Calleigh wished he would ask her out or better yet if she had the guts to ask him out. She chuckled inwardly as she realized she was babbling in her thoughts like a teenage school girl with a crush.

"Mmm...well...your mentor is telling you to go home."

"Is that an order?" Calleigh asked.

"You know I would never give you an order, Calleigh. You always follow the rules...which is why...why I am curious if you took up that offer to join S.W.A.T?" Horatio asked. He watched as her eyes widened and wondered if that S.W.A.T agent was really convincing her to transfer.

"Why would you think that?" Calleigh asked. She was shocked he would even think she would leave; especially without talking to him first.

"I...I saw the agent give you his number. I assumed he was asking you to join S.W.A.T."

Calleigh sighed. "Horatio Caine, you are the smartest I have ever known. You know I would never consider even thinking that without talking to you first."

"Then why..." He let his words trial off as he answered his own question. "He was asking you out." Horatio nodded feeling embarrassed. "Cal...I'm so-"

"You're fine, and you have every right to ask. You are my...boss after all." She frowned for having to say 'my boss'. The way they flirted sometimes didn't indicate to others around them that he was her boss.

"No, it's your choice and it's not my place to say anything."

Calleigh smiled. "Well thank you. Just to let you know, I don't plan on leaving ever. Looks like your stuck with me handsome...for a very long time."

Horatio smiled. "Mmm...I like that sound of that."

Calleigh blushed and looked down. "Um...anyway I just came up here to say goodnight."

Horatio nodded. "Goodnight Calleigh." He watched as she turned and shut the door and let out of breath he didn't even realize he was holding. He shook his head and cursed himself for being so stupid. He couldn't believe he asked her those questions as if she belonged to him, but he just couldn't help himself; he needed to know. Although, he did mention she never said anything about the date with that agent. "Come on, Caine." He said to himself. He reached and turned off his lamp, grabbed his keys, locked his office, and walked towards the elevators. He was going for it and wasn't turning back this time. He couldn't stand the fact another man was asking his Calleigh, the woman of his dreams, the love of his life out on a date. His hands were beginning to get sweaty as the elevator dinged closer to the "G" floor; indicating he was getting closer to being in the garage. His heart accelerated as the doors opened and he saw her getting in to her car. "Calleigh" He yelled in a raspy voice. "Calleigh!" He yelled again.

Calleigh stepped out of her car and shut the door to find Horatio jogging up to her. "Horatio is everything okay?"

Horatio smiled and took a breath. "Yeah...um...I wanted...to...to ask you something. You can say no if...if don't...don't...uh...want too." He said trying to catch his breath.

"What is it?" Calleigh asked.

"What...um...what...are you doing tomorrow night?" Horatio asked, keeping his head down.

Calleigh smiled and blushed. "I have to go to bachelorette party, but I'm free tonight. That is...if your free?"

Horatio looked up and smiled. "Um...yeah. You want to get a bite to eat?"

Calleigh nodded. "Should we take separate cars or drive together?"

"Mmm...how about you follow me in your car? I know a great place we can go."

"Okay." Calleigh said. They both went to their cars and Calleigh waited for Horatio to pull out before pulling out and following him. They drove down two blocks before turning left, drove past some fancy clubs, made a right, and turned into to this restaurant called Indigo Lounge. She furrowed her brows wondering what kind of place or restaurant it was. She quickly found a parking spot next to his, turned her hummer off, and got out of the hummer. "Do you come here a lot?"

"Mmm...sometimes when I have free time, but not a lot." Horatio said. He put his hand on the small of her back and let her walk in the door first. The place was a nice little jazz restaurant with a live band, a bar, and tables for people to dine. The lighting was unusual yet beautiful; the lights reminded of an underwater theme. The regular lights were dim, but dim enough to see, and the rest of the lights were blue and purple fluorescent lights. She smiled thinking it reminded her of him; sexy, mysterious, and charismatic. He led her towards the tables and pulled her chair out and waited for her to sit before sitting down himself. "Would you like an appetizer?"

"Um, no I'm fine thank you. Thank you, for inviting me." Calleigh said smiling.

"Mmm...no worries beautiful." Horatio said. A few minutes later a waitress came up and took their orders and left. Horatio took the chance to observe the southern bell sitting across from him. Her hair was being held up in a neat bun by those cute chopsticks she always wore, her lips were rosy red, and that top. He tore his eyes away and shifted in his seat. "So, who's the lucky gal getting married?"

"One of my best friends, Hannah, is. We grew up together back in Darnell but she came here about two years ago to visit me and she met the love of her life when were out having fun. After that she never left Miami and they plan on having the wedding here as well." Calleigh said. She bit her lip wondering if she should ask him to go with her, but brushed the thought away thinking it was too fast.

"Mmm...I wish them the best of luck." Horatio said. The waitress came back with both of their plates and drinks. Calleigh had a grilled chicken Caesar salad with a sweet tea while Horatio had shrimp Alfredo with peach tea. "Sweetheart...is that all you were going to get?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm trying to keep my weight under control until this wedding is over." Calleigh chuckled.

Before Horatio could realize what he saying, he said the first thing that came to his mind. "Your beautiful the way you are, Calleigh. No matter how you change...your always going to be beautiful."

Calleigh felt her face get hot and knew she was blushing, and she instantly thanked God for the lighting in the room. "Thank you." She said smiling the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. They both continued eating and created little small talk here and there; mostly over work. Calleigh began reaching for her wallet and Horatio stopped her indicating he had the bill. Of course, Calleigh refused but being the gentleman he was, Horatio payed. They were both walking to their hummers content with each others company. Horatio's palms began sweating again as he pondered if he should kiss her or not. Calleigh turned to him, once they got to her hummer, and smiled. "Thank you, I had a good time."

"Mmm...so did I." Horatio said. Their eyes locked and he could have sworn he stopped breathing.

Calleigh stared in his eyes waiting and hoping he would make the next move. God must have answered her prayers because he was beginning to lean forward. She automatically licked her lips and closed her eyes. She gasped when their lips met in a slow, agonizing, but yet passionate kiss. She felt his arms wrap around her and she sighed into the kiss while leaning more into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer. They pulled apart breathing hard and pressed their foreheads together.

Calleigh sighed. "I was hoping you would do that."

"Mmm...great minds thing alike, sweetheart." He chuckled.

She lifted her head and caressed his beautiful face with her hand. "As much as I want to stay here in your arms...I need to go home."

Horatio nodded. "I know...how about you call me tomorrow when your not busy?"

"Okay" Calleigh said. She kissed him on the lips one last time and he helped her in her hummer. He stood and watched as she backed out and waved driving off before heading to his hummer.

~Horatio and Calleigh~

Calleigh woke with a smile on her face remembering last night. She laid in her bed and brushed a finger over her lips remembering how his lips felt against hers. God she loved that man so much and he didn't even know. She looked over at her clock and realized she had to get up in an hour to meet Hannah for brunch. She removed her covers, slipped on her house shoes, and headed to her bathroom to take a shower. She went to her kitchen, started brewing some coffee, and walked back into her room to pick out something to wear. She pulled out some jeans, a pink halter top, and some brown sandals to complete the outfit. She then went into the bathroom to take a shower.

~Horatio and Calleigh~

Horatio opened his eyes slowly and smiled feeling wonderful than ever. Last night was the most amazing night he ever had in his whole life. He looked over at the clock to see it was only a quarter to ten and wondered if she was up. He figured he would text her and see if she was up or not. He chuckled to himself thinking this was going to be hard once they get back to work. He loved spending every moment of the day with her. He got up and decided it would be a good day to go for a run on the beach. He put some sweatpants on, grabbed a T-shirt, put some tennis shoes on, and headed out the door for a jog.

~Horatio and Calleigh~

Calleigh came out of the shower feeling fresh, grabbed some lotion and perfume, and began putting her clothes on. She was so excited to tell Hannah and Alex about last night. She forgot to mention to Horatio that Alex knew Hannah as well, but she figured she would have all weekend to be with him and she could tell him then. She went to grab her phone and noticed she had a text message from him and she smiled. 'Hey beautiful, how are you? Did you sleep well?" it read. She texted back saying 'Hi handsome, I'm fine. Yes, I slept like a baby. How about you?'. She set her phone down and before she could walk out the room her phone was ringing. She chuckled and shook her head.

"Hello beautiful" He said.

She smiled feeling her whole body tingle from his sexy voice. He gave her feelings that no other man had ever done with only two words. "Hi handsome, how are you this morning?"

"Mmm...fine now that I hear your voice." Horatio said smoothly.

"Horatio," Calleigh blushed.

He chuckled. He stopped jogging and began walking at a normal pace. "What are your plans for this morning?"

"I am having brunch with Hannah. By the way, I forgot to tell you Alexx knows Hannah so I will see her tonight too. Are we...I mean...we are dating right?" Calleigh asked.

"Mhmmm...if that's okay with you?" Horatio asked.

"Mhmmm...most definitely handsome. Are we not telling anyone?" Calleigh asked. She knew the rules at the lab were pretty strict because of Rick Stetler's relationship with Yelina.

"Probably...for now." Horatio said.

"Okay, well I'm going to go. I will talk to you later okay." Calleigh said. She wanted to tell him so badly how she loved him but knew they needed to take things slow.

"Okay, bye." Horatio said.

"Bye." Calleigh said. She ended the call and sighed. She got up and began brushing her hair back into a ponytail thinking it was too hot for it to be down today. She put her make-up on, drank some coffee, grabbed her keys, locked her door, and headed to her car.

~Horatio and Calleigh~

Calleigh sat across from her friend, listening to her babble on about some of the wedding issues, but her mind was really on Horatio. She kept thinking of how his lips felt against hers and his body was a perfect fit when pressed against hers; it made her blush just thinking about it. Calleigh had been with other men but not "physically" with them. She almost was with her ex-boyfriend, Jake Berkeley, from Dale University back in Louisiana. They dated for three years and the night she was actually considering giving herself to him; she found him with his professor in bed. She never forgave him or spoke to him ever again. Then there was John Hagen, who wasn't a bad looking guy, but had a jealous streak. He asked her out a few times and she only went out with him twice. What scared her the most was Horatio confronting him if he ever did anything stupid out of a jealous rage. Calleigh was being pulled away from her thoughts when she heard her name being called. "Huh?"

"What is with you this morning?" Hannah asked. Hannah was tall, skinny, with a little bit of a figure. She was a brunette, with baby blue eyes, slender cute nose, and pink rosy lips.

"What do you mean?" Calleigh asked.

"What do I mean?" Hannah scoffed. "The whole ten minutes we've been here you have been in La La land for God knows what?" Hannah said in her deep southern accent.

Calleigh smiled and looked down. "You remember my boss I told you about?"

"The smoking hot red head that your completely in love with? Yeah, who could forget him?" Hannah chuckled.

"Well, the smoking hot red head is now off the singles list." Calleigh said grinning.

"Shut up...you didn't!" Hannah squealed. "I'm so happy for you! You should have told me before I started babbling about Bill and I's stupid wedding issues. Cal this is great...now we can plan your wedding." Hannah began clapping happily.

"Hannah, we just starting dating. We barely know each other and we can't be open with it because of our jobs." Calleigh said after sipping some of her tea.

"Oh bullshit Calleigh...your madly in love with him. He's in love with...what's stopping ya? You did tell him you love him, right?"

"Not...exactly."

Hannah sighed. "Cal...you know he's the one. Hell, I know he's the one. Jake was just the guy before the one and thank God for that." Calleigh chuckled and shook her head at her friend's statement. "Look I'm not saying to lose your virginity to the guy-"

"Hannah!"

"Well, I'm just saying...if he's the one what's stopping you. You were willing to give it to an asshole you were with for three years. You and red hot chilly pepper have been flirting for three years Calleigh and every guy that asks you out; you either say no or say you have to work to spend more time with him. I'm not saying to sleep with him or go get hitched. I'm just saying it's better to let him know how you truly feel before it's too late." Hannah said. "I understand you want to take things slow, but three years is long enough to me. Besides, Bill was a one night stand and look where that got us." Hannah smiled holding up her left hand to show her engagement ring.

Calleigh shook her head. "I do love him, Hannah. The thing is I...I really don't know if he loves me."

"Only one way to find out." Hannah said smiling.

~Horatio and Calleigh~

After his run, Horatio decided to take a shower and head over to the lab to catch up on some more paper work. It had been two hours since he arrived in his office and he heard a knock on his door. Alexx popped her head in and smiled. "Can I come in?"

"You sure can." Horatio said smiling.

"Look at you...you look well rested this morning." Alexx said grinning.

Horatio chuckled. "I am Alexx...I feel great today."

"I see that...any particular reason why sugar?" Alexx asked. She could see it was something different about him this morning. She took in his appearance and noticed he had a twinkle in his eye she hadn't seen, well, never seen before.

"I...I am just having a very good day."

"Don't give me that, Horatio Caine. I know you like I know my own children. Did you and...Horatio." Alex smiled already knowing the answer from his smile and the way blushed while looking down.

"It wasn't planned...we...we just."

"Don't need to explain to me baby. I'm just glad you two finally told each other how you really fee-." Alexx stopped when she saw him look down. "You did tell her how you feel, right?"

"Alexx...we just barely started da-"

"Horatio Caine, I do not understand you sometimes. It's like I tell my kids to clean their rooms and they give me silly excuses not too. Sugar, I am not saying you two need to go get married. I am simply saying to tell her how you really feel before its too late. Wouldn't you rather her know and give her time to say it back rather than beating around the bush with baby steps? Besides you two have been acting like a couple for three years now. Some people around here already thought you two were dating."

Horatio looked up at her in shock. "How?"

Alexx chuckled. "Baby, your working in a Crime Scene Investigation lab...with investigators who investigate...do I need to say more?"

Horatio laughed. "No, Alexx thank you. I will tell her...I...I just don't want to push her away you know? By the way, please don't mention it to anyone."

"My lips are sealed."

"Thank you, Alexx." Horatio smiled.

Alexx nodded. "Well, I will leave you alone...I just came up here to nag you about being here on a Saturday. I'm guessing you know Cal and I have a bachelorette party to attend tonight?"

"Mhmm...by the way, how do you know her friend?" Horatio asked smiling.

"Her fiancee, Bill Watson, used to coach my son's baseball league. One day Hannah and Calleigh went to the game and that's how they met. Bill and my husband also go golfing on the weekends; which gave me and Calleigh some girl talk time."

"Girl talk?" Horatio grinned.

"Your dating her...you can ask her." Alexx said whilst holding her hands up and walking out the door. Horatio chuckled. He pinched the bridge of his nose thinking about what Alexs said. He could tell Calleigh but the big question was how did she really feel about him. The only way to find out was to tell her and hopefully it wouldn't make her reconsider seeing him anymore.

* * *

**TBC...**

**I'm all eyes and ears ;)!**

**Would y'all like more or not :)!?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone :)! SO SO Sorry it took me this long to update...life took over.**

**Thanks to my awesome beta, Pantherlily, and a shout out to HCrazy!**

**I hope you like it :)!**

**Lots of cheesy fluff 3!**

* * *

He laid there in his cell bed staring at the top of his cell mates bunk. It had been one whole week since he was charged for three murders and he could only think of one person; Horatio Caine. He was sentenced for ten years to life because of Horatio Caine, and he wasn't planning on staying the whole time. His step-father was a judge and could get him out of this mess that Lieutenant put him in. He knew he could butter up to his step-father because he was the only son he had; not to mention his mother left him for someone else and he was the only family he had. It made him grin when he thought about how easily it was to corrupt someone's mind into thinking you actually care when you don't. He sighed and kept thinking a few more hours and then he could call his step-father and convince him to get him out of this hell hole Lieutenant Caine put him in; then he could plan out his revenge.

~H/C~H/C~H/C~H/C~

Calleigh hummed as she placed another plant in her garden box. She smiled wishing Horatio was here with her, but knew that man was working. She frowned while pondering if she should really take Hannah's advice and tell him how she really felt. She shook her head and let the thought go away and figured it would all fall into place. She sighed and looked at her beautiful garden. Every year she grew her own bell peppers, watermelon, peas, and squash in her backyard. Sometimes the little girl from next door would come to help but today she was at a birthday party; which gave Calleigh more time to think about Horatio. She put down the hose when her phone in her pocket started ringing. She instantly smiled when she saw the name appearing on her screen.

"Hi, handsome." She smiled.

"Hello, beautiful. How was brunch?" He asked.

"It was good. I miss you, are you still at the lab?" She asked.

Horatio chuckled. "Mhmm...I'm just doing paperwork though."

"Oh, good luck with that."

"Mmm...you...are all the luck I need." He smiled.

"Aren't you a charmer." She chuckled. "What are our plans for tonight?"

"Sweetheart, don't you mean what are my plans for right now?" He smiled as he listened to her laugh; he loved hearing her full laughter. He made up his mind, he was going to tell Calleigh Duquesne he loved her with all of his heart. He didn't want to waste another moment of being away from her, and if she didn't feel the same he would just have to face the circumstances. His thoughts were broken when he heard Calleigh calling his name. "Sorry, sweetheart. I was thinking about something."

"Penny for your thoughts," Calleigh said.

"Mmm...how about I just tell you in person where my thoughts are?"

"Horatio!" Calleigh blushed. "Why don't you just come over to my place? I'm having one of my lazy comfy days...you could join me if you want?"

Horatio smiled. 'Mmm...Calleigh getting comfortable...with me.' He thought to himself with a little grin on his face. He shook his head 'Stop it Caine! She's probably not even thinking like that.' "Yeah, sweetheart...that's sounds good. Give me ten minutes okay?"

"Ten minutes? Horatio there's no way you can get here in ten minutes. Did you forget about the twelve o'clock traffic? Everyone is going out on their lunch breaks right now." Calleigh said.

"Mmm...wanna bet?" Horatio grinned. He was already walking in the garage and getting in his hummer. He chuckled as he began backing out of his parking spot.

"You know I never turn down a challenge, handsome." Calleigh giggled.

"Okay, to be fair...I'm already driving but I pulled over. If I get there in ten minutes...I want you to show me..." He let his voice trail off not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"Show you what?" Calleigh asked.

"Your tattoo." Horatio smiled when he heard gasp.

"How did you-?"

"Sweetheart, I'm a CSI...did you really think you could hide that little fact?" He chuckled. "So, if I don't win...what do you want?"

Calleigh sighed thinking 'I want you', but shook the thought of her head whilst blushing at her own statement. "Um...I don't know. If I win...you have to sing a song I pick when we go out as a team to a karaoke bar." Calleigh rolled her eyes. 'Way to go Duquesne.' she thought to herself whilst shaking her head.

Horatio chuckled. "Okay, see you in a bit." He put the phone down and began driving to her house and before he knew it he was turning into her driveway; with exactly three minutes to spare. He grinned whilst unbuckling his seat belt, locking the door, and walking up to her front door. Before he knocked she opened the door with a shocked expression. "Mmm...that is why...you should never doubt me when it comes to you." He gave a quick peck on the lips and grinned.

"Bravo...come on in." Calleigh stepped aside to let him and closed the door behind him. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

"No, thank you."

"Okay, well...I'm going to get out of these clothes and get comfortable. So, make yourself at home. Su casa mi casa." Calleigh smiled and walked to her bedroom. He smiled and went to sit down on her couch while wondering what she meant by comfortable. A nightie? Shorts and a tank? He shook his head and cursed himself for letting his mind wander into the gutter. He knew she wasn't that kind of girl; she was innocent. He shook his and tried to get his mind out of the gutter. He looked around and took in her place for the first time. He loved the colors she had and her scent sent chills through him. Everything was so warm, tender, and beautiful; just like her.

Calleigh pulled her tank top on with shaky fingers whilst chuckling to herself. She has never shown anyone her tattoo except Alexx, Hannah, and of course the guy who did it knew what it looked like. It was located on the small of her back and it had a meaning to it, but she loved her privacy and didn't tell a lot of people. She quickly put on a pair of black sweatpants and headed into the living room. She smiled when she saw Horatio leaning on her bookshelf grinning at a picture. "Whatcha got there?" She giggled when he jumped.

"Oh...sorry I just couldn't resist this adorable little girl in the photo. Who is she?" He asked.

"Her name is Abby; she's four years old. She lives two doors down with her parents. Sometimes she comes by when her mom needs a babysitter or to help me in my garden. She's my little buddy when I get bored and keeps me very busy on most weekends." Calleigh smiled whilst leaning closer to Horatio. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes when he wrapped his free arm around her; she loved the way he smelled.

Horatio smiled and pulled her closer whilst placing the picture back on the shelf. "Well, hopefully I can keep you busy every weekend and every day." He wiggled his eyebrows which made Calleigh laugh.

"You are so bad Horatio Caine!" Calleigh said.

"Mmm...sweetheart I have not done anything at all." He leaned close to her lips and said. "Yet." He meant to kiss her gently but it turned into a raw, passionate kiss, filled with need and hunger for one another. He wrapped hims arms around her small waist while her arms coiled around his neck. He moaned as she allowed his tongue to explore her mouth for the first time. Calleigh moaned leaning more into him; she couldn't get enough of him. Once the kiss ended, all you could hear were heavy breaths coming from both Horatio and Calleigh.

"Oh my God," Calleigh sighed.

"Mmm...I could kiss you all day," Horatio said.

Calleigh chuckled whilst looking up at him. "We would definitely get nothing done...and then people would definitely know something was up."

"Mmm...I suppose so." He gave her a quick peck and they both turned towards the couches to get relaxed. "So, what are our plans for today?"

Calleigh smiled when she noticed he said _our_ plans. "Um...watch movies and order pizza?"

"Oh...I see. Your using me as guinea pig because your best friend is too busy right now?" Horatio gave her his sly grin with his chin tucked; how she loved that sexy grin of his.

Calleigh giggled. "Oh yes, handsome. You caught on to my evil plan...what are you going to do to me?" Calleigh grinned.

"Mmm...there are numbers of things I can do to you." Horatio wiggled his eyebrows.

Calleigh decided to play with fire and be bold. "Tell me what you would do to me, Lieutenant?" Calleigh said. She leaned back on the couch and twirled a strand of hair in her fingers.

"Calleigh," Horatio gulped. He shifted uncomfortably on the couch not wanting to give his arousal any more room to rise up. "Whatever happened to showing me that tattoo?"

Calleigh sighed. "Oh, sorry...I totally forgot about that." She got up and pulled her tank top up to reveal her creamy skin. She turned to face away from him and pulled her sweatpants down just enough to where he could see the tattoo. It was on the right side of the small of her back; he thought it looked sexy on her beautiful skin. Before he realized it, he was tracing the tattoo with his fingers. Calleigh closed her eyes and sighed at his warm soft caress on her skin. She bit her lip and began to imagine what other things he could do with those hands. The tattoo was two Chinese symbols that he recognized but couldn't make out the meaning of them. He traced his fingers over both symbols and almost moaned at how soft she was. "The one on the right means courage and the one on the left means faith."

Horatio nodded. "I thought I recognized the symbols...why did you pick these, if you don't mind me asking?"

Calleigh sighed at the loss of contact of his fingers when she turned to face him, after fixing her attire. "No, I don't mind at all." She sighed and continued. "Well, you already know about my father's history of drinking. Long story short, my teenager years weren't so fun when mom got tired of getting him out of bars."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Horatio said. He knew about her father's past in drinking; mostly everyone in the lab did. His heart went out to her when she kept leaving work to pick him up. That's the day he found her sleeping in the lab; she looked so beautiful. "You know I'm here...if you ever need to talk."

Calleigh smiled. "I know, thank you."

Horatio nodded. "Anytime, beautiful." He reached out and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She leaned into his hand and smiled at his warm gesture. "You are so beautiful, Cal." He let his hand travel down to her cheek and neck. He cupped the back of head and brought her closer to his lips. The kiss was so full of passion, tender, and love that had been hidden for years. Their mouths moved perfectly together in a fashionable union. Calleigh felt him lowering her back down onto the couch and gasped. "You want me to stop?" He asked whilst hovering over her.

Calleigh sighed. "Um...I'm a...um-" She blushed not being able to finish the sentence. She hated feeling being embarrassed about the subject. She was Calleigh Duquesne, Ballistics expert, bullet girl, and everyone knew her as a tough girl; not embarrassed or scared.

Horatio smiled. "Sweetheart, I know...it's okay. We don't have to rush."

Calleigh frowned. "What do you mean you _know_?" 'Was he a virgin too?' She thought to herself. She brushed the thought out. There was no way Horatio Caine was just as innocent as her. He was older and more experienced; that was one of the things she found so sexy about him.

Horatio stared at her confused expression and wondered how he could tell her. "I just don't want to rush you into doing something you might regret. This is a big step and-"

Calleigh's eyes widened. "You know...but how? Does everyone know?" Calleigh began to wonder if Hannah was right. Maybe she was a bit too obvious about her innocence; the thought made her cringe inside.

"No, I'm just observant...I could tell slightly. Plus, whenever Eric and Tim ramble on about previous lovers. Somehow...somehow you manage to sneak out the room with just the tint of redness on your cheeks; especially when they ask you questions."

"Questions?"

"Mhmm...just the other day Eric asked have you ever...gotten mad at a guy for leaving after a one night stand. And as I remember, you left so quick by saying...you...you had to go to the restroom." They both laughed at the memory.

Calleigh groaned. "I hate it when they ask me questions like that."

"Mmm...I know. But Calleigh you don't have to be ashamed about it, sweetheart. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do." Horatio said.

"I know that, handsome. The thing is...I do want you to be my first. But I'm just not ready for today to be that day." Calleigh said.

Horatio nodded. "I understand...you tell me when you're ready. I'm not going anywhere, beautiful." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lips. "I love you, Calleigh." He wanted to tell her how he truly felt. He wanted to be her first and last but he felt that would be too soon to say, and he didn't want to scare her away before getting the chance to really tell her how much he loved her.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "What?"

He gulped. "I love you...so much, sweetheart."

"I love you too...so much." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips. They both pulled apart breathless. "Um...is that-?" Calleigh blushed and giggled.

"Mmm...now you know the effect you have on me." Horatio wiggled his eyebrows whilst moving off of her; Calleigh giggled.

They spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies, eating pizza, talking about different topics, and enjoying each other's company.

* * *

**TBC...**


End file.
